fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Age
Metal Age is a online competitive combat game produced by Fritez Franchise, one set in an age where no life exists, and perfect machinery thrives. Because of this, all of the playable characters are mechanical in some way or another, even if they are based off of motifs like natural life and such. The game will be developed for the Wii U and is set to release early 2017. Story Upon reaching the end of history where the universe was in ruin, humanity afraid of death decided to live on their legacy as robotic beings. These beings would be immortal, their bodies instantly repaired upon death to it's original state. The only imperfection to this plan was the fact that a eternal energy source was required, with no time to find a solution humanity combined their minds and life energy in one grand requiem, producing one entity of eternal energy called Eden. And with that a new eternal age of mechanism began. The robotic beings lived on just as humanity did but never died off, as the entity humanity left radiated energy onto all beings. There was however there an error in the program, because the source of energy is comprised of humanity's minds, imperfect human emotions were influenced on the robots and thus they became able to make choices on their own accord. If one decided to damage the eternal source of energy it would become unstable and annihilate everything, ending the perfect legacy the humans intended. The beings realized this and erected a powerful barrier on the Eden, one that no such robot would ever be able to shatter. Recently the robotic beings have felt destructive intent radiate throughout them and have decided to hold tournaments to channel that energy into. These tournaments have proven to become very popular among this new age, mainly because of the fact that nobody is able to die allows them to exert thier full power, after all, why hold back when you have nothing to lose? Gameplay Metal Age takes inspiration from team combat games such as Splatoon and Overwatch, with all of them pitting two teams against eachother in a first person, 3D space. The game is played in 3 minute matches and at the beginning of each match each team of 4 spawns at their Tower before heading off into battle. While dispatching opposing robots is beneficial, the main objective of each match is to deplete the stamina of the opposing team's Tower, thus rendering them unable to respawn and the objective becoming to defeat any remaining robots. Each character possesses 4 unique Special Attacks that their playstyle mainly revolves around, however each special has a slow cooldown time that can be recharged faster as a character or anything connected to them deals damage/supports allies. On top of that, each map also contains important fixed points called Pistons, each character has a Turret move which enables anyone to place thier unique turret onto a Piston, this move like special moves also has a cooldown do it's likely the player won't be able to just litter the battlefield with thier turrets. Generally, the effect a turret has while inside a piston is unique to each character (as a different turret is assigned to each character), but a general rule is that every turret has around 50 HP and can be taken out easily at the cost of being left open and with the player's tower, turrets and the opposing tower to keep in mind, the player has many options, giving the game a high level of strategy. In terms of basic combat, all characters can execute 4 basic attacks; Standard, Power, Speed and Ariel depending on in what state the player is in when the attack input is pressed, these moves have no cooldown so they can be used freely for combos and the like. Above all, the player also has a Super move that can be activated by pressing down on the right control stick, but only when the meter is full, which has a cooldown just like a special with the differance being that the player doesn't have acsess to it right away and must fill it up themselves. Although slow to fill even when contacting opponents, every character's Super is very powerful If by some chance the match runs out of time and no towers are destroyed, the team with the highest stamina tower will win, but if neither towers have sustained no damage then both towers will self destruct as the battle becomes a match to the last team standing. Updates *'7/7/2016' - The game's beta state and name was revealed, a minimum amount of characters were shown off, those being Saisei, Queen Pixel, Tomoe and Agent. No stages have currently been revealed. The basic Arena and Dojo modes were also revealed. *'7/20/2016' - The game began to take shape as a new gameplay mechanic was reveled to make the game feel more along the lines of a competitive tower defense, that being Pistons and Turrets. New characters were also confirmed and a few even got concept art, those characters were Hexia, Nightwing, Hero, Drozan and Oculus. *'8/1/2016' - The maps featured in the trailer; Scrapyard and Utopia were confirmed, along with their layouts. Controls Modes Arena The game's main attraction, in which the gameplay system mentioned above is utilized. This mode is competitive as it introduces the level system, as the player wins battles they gain Glory and level up, however if a match is lost the player will lose Glory proportionate to how bad they lost. The player cannot necessarily "level down" by any means, but the fact that all players are bent on raising their ranks, Arena matches are a lot more competitive. The player can also take a second player into the fray, weather or not this player is on the same team however is always unknown. Dojo The same rules of Arena apply, but with the key change that any players that enter don't gain or lose any EXP as it's mainly known to be more or less an exhibition mode. To practice the player can also choose to assume any level they've unlocked, allowing for them to get more practice in before they delve into a serious Arena match. Story A local campaign of sorts, involving Saisei going towards the radiant source of human minds in curiosity, just like the game itself the Story mode comes in short but sweet updates. The gameplay itself is much more platform oriented and could also be considered a "Metroidvania" as the player explores a nonliner world in space itself. Throughout this world other characters can be fought and if defeated will also be added to the character roster, joining Saisei's adventure for their own reasons. As the rocky enemies known as Stars are defeated, each character will gain EXP and level up throughout the game, encouraging the use and practice of all characters, as expected levelling up boosts stats and there are 20 levels total. The game can also be played with four other players, if so then enemies' stats will be noticably raised for each player joining in. When a character is defeated they will be renderd unusable until the next checkpoint is reached, if all players are defeated then the game will resume from the last checkpoint. Before moving on from a checkpoint, the player may change their characters, if there aren't enough characters for multiplayer than duplicates are allowed via various skins of that character. This mode mainly exists as a fun and unrepetative way to get used to the constantly growing cast of characters, Dojo however is a more acculturate way to do so but both are good for training, it all boils down to tastes. Shop At the beginning of the game the player starts off with Saisei and seven other random characters to play with, giving every player a unique start. Throughout the game's various modes the player will obtain Scrap Metal from various modes which act as a currency used in this shop to construct Character Skins and even Characters themselves. When constructing a Skin the player can choose and it will be much cheaper , but building a character is completely random and expensive, fortunately repeats cannot occur. Casino A spectate mode that works much like horse races, here four players put Scrap Metal in a pot and the winner gets it all, plus an additional 25% of the Metal they waged, if multiple players staked on the same team they split the reward. Prior to the match, the player is given statistics on the skill level of the players and their amounts of wins or loses, including a team's overall chance of victory. Generally its safe to wager on the more likely team but betting on the less likely team gives the player additional scrap metal. Characters For details on the characters below see: Metal Age/Characters Maps Compared to most Hero Games, Metal Age has very expansive maps that offer tons of strategy. Players vote on 2 maps as opposed to being randomly chosen. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2017 Category:MOBA